Au trois ballets
by masseffectpotter
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione et Draco retournent au château pour terminer leurs études qui avaient été interrompues par la guerre. La guerre a changé leurs perspectives. Fortement attirés l'un vers l'autre, ils décident de sortir en douce du château pour aller prendre un verre ensemble... histoire pour sorciers et sorcières avertis. Contenu sexuel explicite sans violence
1. L'auberge

Malgré un froid qui rendait chacune de ses expirations visibles, elle avait quand même chaud. Les papillons au ventre, elle marchait collé contre le corps de son amant. Étroitement cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils se dirigeaient en direction des trois ballets. Ils avaient quitté discrètement le château afin de pouvoir prendre un verre discrètement. En effet, les potins circulaient beaucoup trop rapidement à Poudlard. La nouvelle de leur relation aurait eu l'effet d'une bombe à l'école. Le sol enneigé et glissant avait failli les faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils ne se souciaient pas des nombreuses empreintes de pas qu'ils laissaient dans la neige. Elle avait toujours été sage, mais elle ne se souciait plus de se faire prendre.

Le carillon de la porte de l'auberge résonna à leur entrée. Hermione retira la cape d'invisibilité qui les protégeait des regards. Ils choisirent une table avec une banquette à l'écart. La jeune femme était assise côte-à-côte avec Draco. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers leurs vêtements. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Son regard avait changé sur lui avait changé après la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait coupé les liens avec sa famille et leur idéologie. Le changement avait été drastique. La jeune femme étira sa main pour repousser la mèche de cheveux blonds qui cachait les yeux bleus de Draco. Une fois, la mèche repoussée, elle laissa sa main sur sa joue. Elle voulait sentir la douceur de sa peau. Par instinct, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés. Il frissonna à sa caresse.

\- «Je peux vous servir quelque chose?» demanda Rosemerta.

Hermione et Draco se retournèrent en sursaut. Mme Rosemerta, surprise, continua :

\- «Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard, que faites-vous ici durant la semaine?»

\- «On vient pour prendre un verre» Répondit Draco avec assurance. Il tendit à Rosermerta une grosse poigné de gallions et reprit : «On prendrait deux verres de Whiskey de feu et votre discrétion»

\- «Pas de problème, faites comme chez-vous» répondit-elle

Hermione pouffa de rire. Draco venait d'acheter la discrétion de la serveuse avec une facilité déconcertante. Une bouteille de whiskey de feu et deux verres apparurent devant eux.

\- «Elle nous a donné une bouteille entière» dit Hermione.

\- «On dirait bien qu'elle a apprécié le pourboire» répondit-il.

Draco lui servit un verre. Ils prirent plusieurs verres en discutant de la vie en générale. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Le Whiskey de feu l'avait réchauffée. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle posa son verre et interrompit Draco qui lui racontait ce qu'il voulait faire à sa graduation dans quelques mois en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul puis il lui retourna le baiser. Il mit ses mains dans son cou et elle ses mains dans son dos. Il commença à pousser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Cela la fit gémir. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Une chance que l'auberge était tranquille.

Un bruit métallique attira leur attention. Des clés et une note s'était matérialisées sur leur table. Hermione en fit la lecture à voix haute :

«L'auberge ferme, la clé est pour la chambre numéro trois. Bonne nuit. Rose»

Hermione reprit la parole :

\- «Ça fait longtemps qu'on est ici. Le temps passe tellement vite.»

Toujours enlacés, ils pouffèrent de rires.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?» demanda Draco.

\- «Il commence à être tard… et je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de retourner au château. Il faudra juste quitter suffisamment tôt pour arriver au château sans se faire remarquer. Qu'en penses-tu?»

\- «Mlle Granger a d'excellentes idées lorsqu'elle se rebelle» répondit Draco.

Fébriles, ils se levèrent brusquement de leur table. La bouteille de Whiskey de feu se renversa. Collés, ils montèrent l'escalier de bois qui menait aux chambres de l'auberge.

Ils enfoncèrent presque la porte en tentant de l'ouvrir. Draco alluma un feu dans la cheminé d'un coup de baguette. La chambre était sombre, mais accueillante. Un tapis rouge sombre les protégeait du plancher froid. Face au foyer trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. Ils posèrent leurs capes sur la table. Draco surprit Hermione en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il s'attaqua à son cou avec des baisers. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle sentait ses jambes ramollir. À travers leurs vêtements, elle percevait la chaleur de son corps et son excitation. Il cessa les assauts sur son cou pour leur permettre de se rendre au lit.

Hermione se coucha sur le lit moelleux. Draco la regardait fixement. Il retira son chandail puis il s'installa au-dessus d'elle. Il détacha les boutons de sa chemise en l'embrassant férocement. Il gouttait le whiskey. «Il embrasse tellement bien» pensa la jeune femme. Elle passait ses mains sur la musculature de son dos. Elle le sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. L'excitation montait de plus en plus. Son chemisier retiré, Draco descendit pour embrasser son ventre et la portion de ses seins qui était visible malgré la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge. Chacun des baisers brûlait sa peau et alimentait son feu intérieur. Elle tira doucement sur les cheveux de ses amants. Un gémissement échappa de sa bouche et augmentant son excitation. Pour accélérer, elle retira elle-même la dentelle noire.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur les mamelons durcis de la sorcière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Satisfait de sa réaction, il augmenta l'intensité de ses baisers. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

\- «Il y a trop de vêtements» dit-elle

\- «Entièrement d'accord»

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione se retrouva totalement nue. Injustement, Draco avait encore son pantalon. Elle le repoussa. Une fois perchée au-dessus de lui, elle s'attaqua à retirer son pantalon sans aide magique. La jeune femme se mis à embrasser son torse ferme et lisse. Elle sentait son érection contre son sexe sous le tissu mince de son caleçon. Il frissonnait de plaisir sous ses mains. Sa chair de poule était visible. Elle descendit pour embrasser le bas de son ventre et elle en profita pour retirer son caleçon. Elle suivit le chemin du caleçon en embrassant ses jambes en descendant. Elle remonta, jusqu'à la hauteur de son sexe, mais elle fit attention de ne pas directement le toucher directement. Elle voulait l'agacer. Soudainement, les mains de Draco agrippèrent ses épaules pour la tirer vers lui. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec lui. Elle pouvait voir le désir dans son regard. Doucement, il la repoussa pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son membre durci contre son pubis. La sensation lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Le jeune homme recommença à embrasser ses mamelons. Elle sentait le désir augmenter dans son ventre. C'était presque douloureux. Lentement, il descendit plus bas. Puis, il traça le chemin entre son nombril et son sexe engorgé avec sa langue. Hermione frissonnait de plaisir. Délicatement, il écarta ses cuisses et ses lèvres avec ses mains.

Il posa sa langue au centre de son plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappa d'Hermione. Motivé par son résultat, il accéléra son rythme. Hors de contrôle, les hanches de la jeune femme bougeaient d'elles-mêmes au rythme des assauts de la langue de Draco. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus haut et Hermione, les yeux clos, gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ce qui excitait Draco. Elle tirait doucement sur ses cheveux. Sentant son amante près de l'orgasme, il inséra deux doigts dans sa fente chaude et humides. Soudainement, Hermione se mis à jouir en criant les hanches sursautant sous ses lèvres. Satisfait, le jeune homme remonta pour pouvoir regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard contenté. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

\- «Tu es magnifique» lui dit-il. En lui mordillant l'oreille gauche.

\- «Toi aussi» lui répondit-elle difficilement à cause des sensations qu'il lui causait.

Émergeant de son plaisir, Hermione fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre. Puis elle prit son sexe dans sa main. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Draco. Contente de son effet, elle guida le membre vers son sexe.

\- «Tu es certaine que tu veux continuer?» demanda Draco.

\- «Oui» murmura la sorcière.

S'appuyant sur ses bras, il pénétra lentement la jeune femme. Il sentait ses parois serrées contre son sexe. Il se sentait tellement bien. Elle soupira de plaisir. Il augmentant un peu la cadence de ses poussés. Il sentait leur plaisir mutuel augmenté rapidement. Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Elle le pénétrait avec sa langue. C'était tellement plaisant qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Elle relâcha son visage et posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Elle le tirait contre elle pour qu'il la prenne plus profondément. Hermione essayait de se contenir, mais n'en pouvant plus, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. La sentant près du précipice, Draco plaça sa main sur son clitoris pour augmenter encore plus son plaisir. Ils gémissaient et étaient tous les deux en sueur. Soudainement, il sentit Hermione se contracter sous lui. Son emprise sur ses fesses fermes augmentant. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Son orgasme était si fort qu'elle le ressentit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Draco continua son va-et-vient pour faire alimenter son orgasme. Toujours crispée, Hermione griffa son dos avec ses ongles. La sensation était tellement excitante que Draco ne put s'empêcher de donner des coups de bassin encore plus fort et rapide. Ne pouvant plus contenir son plaisir, son rythme devint plus erratique et il déversa son orgasme en elle. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune femme. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Wow, juste wow… Ça va?»

\- «Très bien, je t'aime» répondit-il pentelant.

Il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle.

\- «Je t'aime» murmura la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent une si bonne nuit qu'ils se réveillèrent en retard. Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements à toute vitesse. Rosemerta sourit lorsqu'elle vit les jeunes ébouriffés descendre les escaliers comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Trop pressés, ils ne prirent pas la peine de mettre la cape d'invisibilité. Ils sortirent en trombe de l'auberge et arrivèrent face à face avec Professeur McGonagall et Professeur Chourage qui marchaient lentement vers l'auberge. Ils s'arrêtèrent nette. Professeur McGonagall leur lança un regard étonnée et pris la parole :

\- « Vous ne devriez pas être ici aujourd'hui et encore moins à cette heure-ci. Retourner au château tout de suite. Je m'occuperai de vous à mon retour au château après le petit-déjeuner.»

\- «Oui madame» répondirent-ils timidement.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps face aux enseignantes. Ils se dépêchèrent à retourner au château. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leurs aventures ne se retrouvent pas au cœur des potins de l'école.


	2. La ronde de nuit

La ronde de nuit

Depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passée à l'auberge, Hermione n'arrivait pas à chasser Draco de ses pensées. Il occupait en permanence ses rêves et son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se libérer de lui. Dès qu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle revoyait son corps magnifique. Ils avaient écopé de deux semaines de retenue avec Professeur McGonagall. Elle les avait puni d'avoir quitté le château sans autorisation et d'avoir abusé d'alcool. C'était la version officielle de l'histoire. Draco et Hermione avaient décidé de mentir en disant qu'ils étaient restés à l'auberge, car ils étaient trop ivres pour marcher jusqu'au château. L'enseignante ne se doutait pas de ce qui s'était réellement passé, car elle croyait qu'ils se détestaient encore. Heureusement, leurs aventures nocturnes ne s'étaient pas retrouvées au cœur des potins. Elle marchait dans les corridors déserts du château.

Il faisait nuit et en tant que préfète elle devait faire des rondes pour s'assurer que les élèves respectaient le couvre-feu. Régulièrement, elle chassait des élèves qui profitaient des coins isolés du château pour batifoler ou pour préparer des mauvais coups. Elle aimerait bien se retrouver dans une alcôve avec Draco… Marchant dans le noir afin de pouvoir surprendre les élèves, elle poussa la lourde porte qui menait aux donjons. Elle surprenait rarement des élèves dans ces corridors, car il y faisait froid et l'atmosphère y était plutôt lugubre.

Soudainement, elle heurta quelqu'un. «Lumos» cria-t-elle. Sa baguette s'illumina et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait face à Draco Malefoy. Surprise, elle prit la parole :

\- «Que fais-tu ici?»

\- «Je fais ma ronde de préfet. Ces mon tour ce soir. J'ai presque terminé.»

\- «Moi-aussi, je termine par les donjons» répondit-elle

\- «On peut terminer nos rondes ensembles. Ça va être moins ennuyant» proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence côte-à-côte. Draco prit doucement sa main. Le cœur d'Hermion battait à la chamade. Ses souvenirs de leur nuit devenaient de plus en plus vifs. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité du dernier corridor des donjons. Il menait à une pièce ronde entourée d'alcôves contenant des statues de pierres.

Sans avertissement, Draco l'attira avec lui dans une des alcôves. Il la poussa contre le mur et il commença à l'embrasser. Il prenait sa bouche avec insistance. Sa langue touchait la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, elle tira sur la cravate émeraude et argent du jeune homme pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Hermione voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Ils ne sentaient déjà plus le froid ambiant. La sorcière s'arrêta :

\- «Est-ce qu'on risque de se faire surprendre?» dit-elle essoufflée.

\- «Non» répondit-il. «Personne vient ici la nuit, mais il vaut mieux se dépêcher»

Le sorcier détacha ses lèvres de la bouche de la jeune pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il mordilla la peau douce entre sa clavicule et son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione. Elle lâcha sa cravate et passa les mains sous sa chemise. Elle lui pinça doucement les mamelons. Draco grogna et la poussa plus fort contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir son érection. Il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'au rebord de son pantalon. Elle réalisa que sa chemise était toute déboutonnée lorsque son amant posa ses lèvres sur la peau galbée de sa poitrine. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione détacha le pantalon de Draco et descendit son caleçon juste assez pour libérer sa longueur considérable. Le jeune homme cessa d'embrasser sa poitrine et descendit. Il déposa des baisers sur le ventre plat de la griffondor. Profitant de sa position, il glissa ses mains sous la jupe grise de la jeune femme pour retirer la culotte qui bloquait son chemin. Son regard brillant de désir, il se redressa et empoigna la jeune femme par les fesses. Il la fit asseoir sur le socle d'une statue qui se trouvait à une hauteur idéale. En lui mordillant doucement l'oreille, il releva sa jupe et il pénétra la jeune femme d'un coup. Surprise, elle répondit en serrant ses jambes autour de son corps musclé. Après quelques secondes, il reprit les coups de reins. Il bougeait lentement, mais fort et profondément. Hermione sentait le plaisir l'envahir. La jeune femme gémissait et lui répondait en ondulant ses hanches. La respiration de Draco était de plus en plus saccadée. La sorcière agrippa les cheveux de son amant.

«Plus vite» dit-elle dans un soupir.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme accéléra sa cadence. Hermione atteint l'orgasme en poussant un petit cri aigu qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en mordillant son cou. Voulant augmenter le plaisir de la sorcière, il stimula son clitoris avec ses doigts. Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre encore plus. Son sexe serrait son membre à chaque spasme de plaisir. La friction était tellement délicieuse qu'il peinait à se retenir.

«Merde…» Gémit-il en jouissant en elle.

Pantelants, ils maintinrent leur étreinte quelques minutes. Silencieusement, ils se rhabillèrent. Draco raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie des donjons. Il lui avait proposé de la reconduire jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour de Griffondor, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre à nouveau par des professeurs. Elle profita du long trajet pour réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'un homme avait autant de pouvoir sur son corps et son esprit. Ses copains précédents ne lui avaient jamais fait autant d'effet. Détendue, elle monta silencieusement dans le dortoir des filles. Elle espérait que personne n'allait remarquer son arrivée tardive.


End file.
